


Never Had No Halo

by samosluts



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samosluts/pseuds/samosluts
Summary: Seulgi has a problem, and one of them is Joy, who thinks she's fucking her husband. Little did Joy know, Seulgi's much more interested in her.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Not Any Better

**Author's Note:**

> this is prompted by my friends and i kinda fell in love with it so here we go pals. this is going to be crossposted in AFF.

Seulgi was told that if she followed a path in her life then things will go accordingly, there might be obstacles along it, a couple of setbacks, but it will be worth it in the end: so that she did.

She got her education, found a decent job as a paralegal as she saved up some money for law school—she was almost there, and yet there was an empty feeling deep within her. There was something lacking.

She's not that much of a "play by the rules" kind of person, in fact she's gotten her shares of troubles, that became actual problems for her in her adulthood. Such as relying too much on alcohol by night to get herself to sleep, and relying too much on caffeine by day to keep herself awake. 

But yeah, the point is, Seulgi seemed alive and kicking, but she really is not living. She's fucking dead inside.

There was actually a point in her life where she was not that lifeless, where she actually lived, and there was always a bright smile that made home of her face.

It felt like such a long time ago, a distant memory that haunt her in her dreams when she was deep in her liquor stupor.

"Don't go, please don't leave me…" She'd mumble with cold sweat coating her face and then she'd wake up all alone, facing the fact that she was actually living her nightmare. Her great love lost, her living all alone.

Seulgi's life was pretty simple: wake up, go to work, miss her greatest love, drown in liquor, rinse, and repeat.

That was a pretty obvious "I want to fucking die if I am not already dead" routine. And that only had gotten somewhat chipper, more exciting when she met the wife of her boss.

Her name: Sooyoung.

She had legs for day, long luscious raven hair, plump lips which looked quite inviting, and a stare that was so seductive without even meaning too (although sometimes Seulgi pretended that those seductive glares were for her only).

That was really the only time Seulgi started smiling during her drunken nights.

The funny thing was, they did not meet in her boss' office, they met at a bar Seulgi's a regular at.

Seulgi was on her fifth beer, a draft type, Jeongyeon's specialty. A figure had taken a seat next to her, the waft of the figure's scent was feminine and expensive.

"Bourbon, on the rocks." Her voice was… striking. This made Seulgi look at her. She had to talk to her, get her number, and get her to bed. She had to make up a conversation starter.

"It's a Tuesday, and you are ordering Bourbon on the rocks, you either got a shite of a boss or you caught your husband cheating." Seulgi smiled her drunken smile, her poor social skills shining through like sunlight in the afternoon; stupid intoxication.

The woman actually looked rather surprised, either or, Seulgi definitely had gotten one guess correct. She smiled at Seulgi, despite having such a bad starter, "Are you psychic?"

"So, what is it?"

The woman smiled teasingly, "I will let you figure that one out," And goodness fuck, Seulgi wanted to kiss her face knowing that she was being flirtatious.

"Alright, I'll tell you which one it is by the end of the night then," Seulgi smirked, "What's your name?"

"Call me Joy," And as Joy introduced herself, Jeongyeon finally poured her a drink.

It was really a long back and forth of flirtatious exchange between Joy and Seulgi, there were a lot of times where Seulgi caught Joy touching her, on her shoulder, on her knee, and sometimes on her hand.

Seulgi knew that Joy was interested, she can't fucking wait to excuse herself to the toilet to have the woman follow her trail, however before Seulgi could even do that, she got a call from her boss.

Seulgi wanted to curse the man, from the depths of hell to the kingdom in heaven, she had to excuse herself from Joy, bid her a hasty goodbye, with the half ass sounding reason: "Work stuff,"

And the next time Seulgi was back at that pub, she never saw Joy again. There definitely was that hope that Joy was going to revisit the pub at that time Seulgi was there, but if Joy did revisit the pub, it most likely wasn't on the same time Seulgi was there.

So it really seemed like the Universe was making Seulgi's life a one big fucking joke the next time she met Joy.

She was busy going through papers and her boss' schedule that time, and a woman approached her table, she looked up and startled, this was definitely the last place she expected to meet Joy again; nonetheless Seulgi was really glad to see her, so her smile was wide that it reached her ears.

"Joy," even the way her name rolled out of her tongue showed so much delight.

There was no expression, whatsoever, on Joy's face, she looked devoid of feelings. She was the anti-thesis of who she was to Seulgi that night they met, she looked rather disinterested and if Seulgi was not mistaken there was a glint of disgust there.

Seulgi did not understand it at all. Did something happen to this woman? Yet again, what was it to Seulgi anyway, they were just strangers who met at a bar that one night. They were not friends. Seulgi should not give a fuck, when Joy obviously did not as well.

"It's Sooyoung," Joy clears her throat.

Sooyoung—that was her name and it was so awfully familiar. Sooyoung. Sooyoung.

"Sooyoung!" A surprised exclamation came from Seulgi's boss, Sungjae had a huge smile on his face as he approached Sooyoung. They both shared a kiss and Seulgi had to look away, feeling like she was prying on an intimate moment she should not see.

Soon her boss and his wife entered his office, Seulgi had let out a breath, furrowed her brows and let her thoughts stream, get all jumbled with each other.

"Shit does not add up," Seulgi whispered to herself because she was certain that another woman had come to this office, finding Sungjae and just like how Sungjae greeted Joy, he had kissed her. Perhaps her boss had a new girlfriend now.

The thing is Seulgi and Sungjae were not close by any means even if they are literally the only people in the office because Seulgi did not really give a shit, and that was how Sungjae preferred it.

For some reason Seulgi could not seem to let go of it though, the moment she watched Joy leave Sungjae's office, smelling like fucking sex and looking like she really had a good time in there. Seulgi's stomach lurched, like she was going to hurl her lunch.

Something was off, so leave it to Seulgi to subtly investigate her boss. After at least a day or two, Seulgi finally ended up with a solid conclusion. Seulgi never really pried inside her boss' office, but for the first time she did. She spotted a wedding photo of him and Joy — Seulgi was not going to lie, she was a little disappointed there. And her eyes also landed on the wedding band around his ring finger. Seulgi cannot be mistaken, Sungjae is definitely married to Joy.

What surprised Seulgi was a photo of at least a one year old boy in Sungjae's office. 

Her boss is married to the gorgeous woman Seulgi met at a bar and he has a son with her, and he's also fucking cheating.

What a sleaze.

It was none of her business though. She was a mere employee, however she really felt sympathetic towards Joy whenever she remembered how lonely she seemed like during the night Seulgi met her. Joy must know that something was wrong, and she was just trying to figure it out. Yet again, it was none of Seulgi's business.

Even if there was another woman who visited the office, in her early twenties, definitely not the long legged beauty Sungjae had as a wife, all up on Sungjae as Sungjae grabbed her ass and lead her into his office, obviously having the pretense of having sex—still, it was none of Seulgi's business.

She found it quite ironic, how a man who practices law, was commiting crime such as adultery, having his dick inside another woman while his family's waiting for him to go home.

When the woman went home, Sungjae approached Seulgi and said, "You know the drill, right?"

Seulgi raised her eyebrows, gave her innocent unknowing smile, "What do you mean, boss?"

Sungjae laughed, "Exactly," And Seulgi laughed along with him. He fixed his tie, and then soon ruffled Seulgi's hair, as if she was his little sister before he returned to his office to do some actual work.

The following days after that, the woman, who Seulgi later had known as Minju, came back again. And she'd visit Sungjae more often than Joy ever did.

Sometimes it baffles Seulgi how her boss had never been caught, she had never really been so careful with his affairs. He was reckless with it. If it was Seulgi she'd rather meet her mistress in a cheap ass motel than her own office. She would be more careful, she wouldn't want to lose a wife as beautiful as Joy. Although if she had Joy as a wife, she wouldn't even think of cheating on her. Not at all.

It was really difficult to have a grasp on the way her boss thinks. It was beyond Seulgi's comprehension, so she decided to stop minding the shit her boss was doing with his life. She was out of the story, repercussions were not going to hit her.

° • .

Seulgi continued to be unbothered, now her boss had a different woman visiting his office, this time the woman's name is Soyeon. Definitely pretty, Seulgi would even fuck with that if she could. In fact Seulgi found herself giving smiles to Soyeon whenever she left Sungjae's office, and Soyeon would leave her a wink.

Seulgi did not know that minding her own business would actually leave her to scoring Soyeon's number, the young lady slipped her number to Seulgi's table, gave her a wink and Seulgi chuckled in return Soyeon obviously know what shit she was getting into and it amused Seulgi a lot.

She did not bother to text Soyeon though, Seulgi actually had standards, she did not want to be her boss' sloppy seconds. But Soyeon was persistent…

Sungjae had won a very difficult case, it was his make it or break it case, if he was going to win it then his career would go on to smooth sailing. And he won it, so instead of celebrating it with his family, he spent it with his friends in the law firm, his paralegal, and his current mistress.

This is when Soyeon's persistence will come in, it turned out that she completely lost interest with Sungjae and she was only ever there to win Seulgi over.

Drinks and drinks came in, Seulgie managed to control her alcohol intake, meanwhile the lawyers around her were getting pissed drunk and the next sober person was Soyeon who was leaving a hickey on Sungjae's neck while staring into Seulgi's eyes, right into capturing her soul.

Seulgi was uneasy, turned on, fucking dripping, she wanted to grab Soyeon and show her that she would gladly play her game. But playing the game wasn't exactly giving into her. 

Seulgi ignored her and Soyeon could not take it anymore, when the opportunity came, she stumbled on Seulgi's lap and stayed there, made it her throne.

"C'mon, Seul, just give in to me…" Soyeon whispered into Seulgi's ear, purposely grinding her ass against Seulgi's lap. "Sungjae can go fuck himself." Soyeon giggled.

Seulgi's eyes darted to Sungjae who was passed out on the other side of the seat.

"I'm no sloppy second, baby doll. Come back to me when your pussy's rid of his cum," Seulgi's words were rather offensive, but she wore the right tone of voice to make it appealing, to have Soyeon obeying her. 

"Watch me get rid of it in the bathroom." Soyeon stood up. Seulgi soon followed her.

Once they were both inside, as goes follow. Soyeon gave a show to Seulgi, Seulgi gave in and fell to her knees.

After her short rendezvous with Soyeon in the ladies bathroom, her thoughts swirled with how an unfaithful man could never really expect a faithful woman to be stuck with him. 

Sure, Soyeon fucked Seulgi behind Sungjae's back, yet there was still a woman back in his home, waiting for him with open arms, loyal to him, fidelity a strong up front his wife had. Really, that motherfucker's lucky with Joy. 

Seulgi thought the least she could do was bring Sungjae back home, and that she did. And god what greeted her by the door was an Angel sent above being taken advantage of the Devil Seulgi was bringing her home.

How unfair. All Seulgi's sympathy was on Joy.

What Seulgi did not know was that Joy noticed the hickey on Sungjae's neck, raising suspicion in Joy's end, she looked at Seulgi with raised brows. 

"He got really drunk, yanno, hailed a cab and decided to drop him by before I go home myself." Seulgi said, Joy did not ask anymore questions, and took Sungjae in.

"Thank you,"

Seulgi nodded, "Have a good night, Joy." 

Sungjae really was an idiot. That much Seulgi can say. But then again, was she any better?

She wanted to fuck her boss' wife.

"Please get home safely, Seulgi." Joy called out, Seulgi turned her head and smiled at Joy.

"Gotcha."

She really wanted to fuck her boss' wife.


	2. Proof of Infidelity

Sooyoung had a lot of dreams and one of them was to get married to a successful man, live in a luxurious home, and have children. She actually achieved that, however she found herself increasingly unhappy, dissatisfied with her life, and it did not help how her intuition was telling her that her handsome as a devil of a husband was screwing other women behind her back.

She can't help it, she feels like any woman near her husband is sleeping with him; so no one can blame her if she is beginning to be suspicious of her husband's secretary, she's young, she looks quite clueless and gullible, and Sungjae was a sucker for that. So, Joy won't be surprised if this blaring hickey on her husband's neck is from his secretary, especially since she was the one who brought him home.

It was rather judgmental of Joy, to have accused Seulgi of sleeping with her husband when she wanted to fuck Seulgi herself when she was on her lowest of lows. In fact she still had her times where she wondered,  _ 'what if I actually ended up fucking Seulgi the night we met?' _

Would Joy be as lonely as she was or would Joy be less lonely, actually satisfied that someone's pleasuring her, yet she was committing the same sin her husband is?

At least she won't be looking at Sungjae with such disgust if she ever got to Seulgi first. 

To begin with Joy had no damn idea why she was so hung up on the woman that she only ever had an actual conversation with for one night.

Is she that lonely?

That was really fucking sad and right now she really wanted to punch her husband, if her supicions were true.

She hoped not. She really hoped not.

She really felt pathetic, she's a twenty-eight year old woman, she's beautiful, she's got the brains and yet she chose a man that wouldn't give up the world for her. A man who didn't even know her worth. The only ever good thing that came out of their marriage was William, their baby boy. And goodness, Sooyoung prayed to all the deities that William won't take after the worst traits of his father.

She prayed that their baby boy was going to grow up to be a good man, and Joy knew that she had to raise him well to have that happen. They all told her that raising a child was one of the most difficult things someone could do. After all, it's another life other than hers.

Joy let out a huff and moved to William's room. He was peacefully sleeping on his tiny bed, he had grown so big now. He's three years old already, times flies so fast it was scaring the living heavens out of Joy.

How can she not fuck this up?

The only reason she did not file a divorce yet with Sungjae was because of William. She knew single mothers were doing fairly well. And she believed she would do it better if she raised William by herself, however it was not that easy to separate with Sungjae. There were a lot to be considered and Joy did not even know where to begin. Everytime she thought about it, she really wanted to cry.

This was stressing Joy out more than it should have, but she could not help it, she always thought about William's well being first—it was priority.

She needed to be resilient for William. So she kissed her son on the forehead good night and moved back to the master's bedroom, but upon seeing Sungjae again and the blaring hickey on his neck, Joy was appalled. She supposed the guest bedroom was where she should rest that night.

It was getting really obvious, how Joy was quite distant from Sungjae. She did not sleep beside him that night, she did not really make him breakfast or even a simple coffee, she did not pack a lunch for him as she usually did nor did she bid him a kiss goodbye for work.

Sungjae was not a complete idiot, he noticed this, and he wondered if Joy had finally caught up to all the shit he had done, the betrayal he committed on his lovely wife, but then again she might not have. She was most likely just having "one of those days" mood. So he left it be. Soon she was going to be in the mood again and even surprise him in the office, Sungjae really looked forward to that.

When in fact all Joy wanted to do was find one solid reason to let it all go, to finally put an end to this torture she was living, to this living hell she called her marriage.

At that point Joy was convinced that she really was just being too idealistic. She married her college boyfriend, just a week after he became an attorney, then seven months later carried their first child. Her younger sister, Chaeyoung, had always felt something off with Sungjae and her parents never really were partial to him; they trusted Sooyoung with her life decisions, they believed that either way she was going to learn.

They did not know of her current predicament though, if anyone did, it was her best friend, Yeri.

That day, after Joy dropped William off to school and she had a couple of hours to spare, Joy found herself driving to her husband's office. She did not know what her goal was for it, but she figured she might as well check out if he was onto anything really questionable.

She entered the law firm, her heels clicking against the tiled floor, eyes always lingered a little longer on her as she walked with the same confidence she always had (see, she was really desirable, she could have anyone she wanted—she did not know what was wrong with her husband).

To say that Sooyoung had the least expectation from her husband was an understatement, she in fact did not have any expectations from him whatsoever.

It did not come as a surprise to her to see through the glass door of her husband's office how he was laughing with his paralegal, Seulgi, and how he stared at Seulgi like a predator on its prey. 

How could not he?

Seulgi's smile was infectious, her monolid eyes disappeared when she did, and her clumsiness was ever so endearing, it made her look quite young. It reminded Joy of how flustered Seulgi was around her during that night.

Joy could not stomach it further, she turned around, grabbed her phone and called Yeri.

They met at a coffee shop and Joy expressed her frustrations and stress.

"It's driving me fucking insane, I just know he's doing some cheating behind my back, I just know—" She ran a hand through her hair, ruffling them. She then took a sip from her latte, "I just need to see it for myself and I am separating with Sungjae."

"Do you really need to reach that point, Joy?" Yeri asked in a serious tone, usually the younger girl would always have sardonic comments and quips, however this was really serious. "You have fallen out of love and Sungjae's a shit of a husband and a father, stop torturing yourself and just call it quits."

"I know, I just need to be prepared when I do. I want to have a place to stay when I do, I already freelance so the job portion of that is handled, I just really want solid evidence, I don't want to just leave him because I fell out of love, I really want to see how much shit of a human being he is, prove that I am just not making it up in my head." She sounded frantic, out of it, and Yeri really was awfully concerned.

She was going to make sure she would keep tabs on Joy.

And that Yeri did, she at least expected for Joy to rest a day before she went back to her obsession in finding out whether Sungjae was cheating on her or not. Although she really was not surprised to hear from Joy that she was already making her way to Sungjae's office.

As Joy walked to Sungjae's office, she noticed that there were only his paralegal and a client booking an appointment there. Joy waltzed in and she moved towards Seulgi, whose eyes were glued to her desktop screen, spectacles perched on her nose.

Slowly, Seulgi looked up and once again she was surprised to see Joy, she startled enough that she almost dropped the keyboard of her computer.

"Jo—Sooyoung," Seulgi stood up and bowed for respect towards her boss' wife. "Mr. Yook is in court right now, there is a hearing for his client."

"I see, does he have anything under his schedule right now?" Joy asked with a stern tone of voice, her face was expressionless as well.

"No, not really, I am sure he is heading right back here in the office once the court hearing is finished." Seulgi offered Joy a smile, now she stood up and looked into the taller girl's eyes, "Do you want some coffee while you wait?"

"Yeah, sure…" Joy nodded and headed for the couch, she sat down there and began to observe Seulgi's movements. 

Seulgi felt watched, however she did not mind the way Joy's eyes were boring into her skin with such scrutiny. "How do you like your coffee?"

"With cream," Joy answered, Seulgi complied.

Seulgi served Joy a cup, went back to her desk and silence basked between them.

Joy's head was festooned with thoughts, she did not know how to calm them down. She took a sip from her latte and continued to stare down at Seulgi, it created a rather uncomfortable tension in the spaces between them.

"Do you want me to notify Mr. Yook you are here, Mrs. Yook?" Seulgi spoke up as she looked at Joy.

"No, no, I'll wait for him…" Joy smiled and dismissed Seulgi's offer.

It almost reached an hour, and Joy received a message from her mother about William getting rashes, she hastily stood up from the couch. Seulgi noticed the urgency in Joy's action.

"Shit," Joy mumbled under her breath.

“What’s wrong?” Seulgi stood up as well.

“I need to go, it’s William…” 

Seulgi figured that Joy was talking about her son, so she nodded in comprehension. “Please take care, Mrs. Yook.” 

“Again, it’s Sooyoung.”

“Take care, Sooyoung.” Seulgi offered a comforting smile and as Joy headed to the door, what greeted her was her husband, with his arm wrapped around intimately around a young woman.

Both parties were startled, even Seulgi mumbled a curse under her breath.

There, finally, the moment that Joy had been anticipating was in front of her. And goodness, Sungjae just had to make it obvious that there was something going on between him and the woman he had his arm wrapped around on, since he pushed her away from him. 

Joy released a humorless laugh, she shook her head in disbelief and purposely bumped against Sungjae and the woman to separate them further. She had gotten out of the office seething. 

“Sooyoung, it’s not like that!” Sungjae ran after Joy. 

“Save your goddamn explanation, Sungjae,” Joy’s hand was in the air to gesture for Sungjae to halt.

“Please—” He desperately begged, however Joy just rolled her eyes.

“Not now, Sungjae.” She left him there. And she wondered if he really felt any form of guilt as he stood there with his hands on his hips. 

“Fuck!” He cursed and Joy can only assume that he went back inside his office since she did not spare him a look anymore. 

After that encounter Joy and William did not go home to Sungjae, she did not have any resolve to go back to her cheating husband and act like nothing had happened. One way or another they were going to talk about it and Joy was obviously not up for any kind of confrontations from her sleazy husband. 

They did not go home anymore at all. Days passed, weeks, and Sungjae actually tried to pick Joy and William up from her parents’ home, however he just faced Joy’s father who kindly asked him to “Buzz off, Sungjae, please don’t ever show your bloody face in my house once again.” With clenched fists.

If Joy was the one to face Sungjae, she would have punched him on the face; she did not want anything to end up in violence though, so she rather have anyone else face her husband.

° • .

Joy finally decided that she was going to pack her and William’s things up, so she went back to the house. And honestly, she expected Sungjae to not be there at all, be in his office, since he’s never really ever home anyway. To her surprise there were noises from the master’s bedroom. Giggles— and  _ moans _ she could not be mistaken. 

Her heart began to pound, it reached her throat, she didn’t know where she got the strength to push the door open and reveal Sungjae and the same woman she had seen him with in his office naked on their bed, obviously fucking.

“Jesus fuck!” Joy cursed, startling Sungjae and his mistress, he scrambled to cover himself up as Joy had never seen him bare ever in their married life. “Have you have no fucking shame at all?” There were tears in her eyes now, she could not fucking believe that this woman she vowed to be with til death, had the audacity to bring his mistress and fornicated on their bed.

She definitely could not endure being in that house anymore. 

“Sooyoung,” 

“Don’t fucking start with me, you obviously don’t feel any remorse when you fuck other women behind my back, you asshole.” Joy glared at him, Sungjae stood up from the bed and moved towards Joy, and he definitely made the mistake to do that because as soon as he was in Joy’s personal space, she slapped him on the face.

“Fuck you!” She then pushed him and started hitting him on the chest, “Fuck you, fuck you!” She was angrily crying now. “I hate you!”

Sungjae tried to catch Joy’s hand to stop her from hitting him, “I don’t blame you. I don’t.” He breathed in, “You know it was just never going to work out, right?”

“I did, I knew, but fuck— I gave you the benefit of the doubt, that you would at least fight for this, but all you did was destroy this! You could not have just told me, why can’t you just call it quits, why make me feel like this?!” She was enraged, she felt so pitiful, “I feel like a worthless piece of trash that you just had pushed aside,” She slammed her fists into his chest once again “Do you not think about our son, at all?”

Sungjae did not respond, he just looked at Joy.

“You’re unbelievable. Honestly, fuck you, fuck you.” She wiped her tears aggressively, she then looked at his mistress who had gotten dressed now, “You can do better, sweetie.” She humorlessly laughed, she stared at Sungjae, “Pack my and William’s things and have them sent over to my parent’s address, that’s the least thing you can do for us, asshole.” 

She absolutely hated crying but there she was, inside her car, bawling her eyes out because of how pitiful her situation was. Not that she was desperate, but Joy just wanted to feel numb, so what she did next was drive to the bar where she was last at when she thought of getting drunk.

It was fairly early, so the woman behind the counter was surprised to see her. “We really aren’t serving yet, miss.” 

“I really don’t care,” She sniffled, “Give me bourbon on the rocks, please.” Feeling like she had no choice anymore, the bartender served Joy the drink. 

She lost track of how many drinks she had, but Joy was definitely feeling numb and also hungry. She looked at the bartender, “Hey, friend, do you serve food here?” She asked. The bartender nodded and served Joy a cheese burger.

Joy was happily and mindlessly eating her burger, when somebody familiar took a seat beside her. 

"Hey, Jeong." The voice was familiar too.

"The usual, Seul?"

With that, Joy's head snapped towards the direction of the person. Seulgi.

"Hey you!" Joy slurred.

Seulgi blinked and met Joy's eyes. Surprisingly what Seulgi received was a smile.

Joy was definitely foolish to think that this cute woman was sleeping with her cheating husband. She felt guilty for having such presumptions of the girl. "You didn't sleep with him, right?"

Seulgi definitely looked surprised hearing that question from Joy, she was rather straightforward. She laughed and shook her head, and Joy felt like her stomach had butterflies seeing how Seulgi's eyes seemed to disappear when she smiled, her cheeks looked squished.

"Oh god, no. No." Seulgi shivered at the thought of having an affair with her boss. "Although I feel bad for keeping my mouth shut about his affairs."

"Huh, well, we are not close enough for you to tell me." Joy shook her head. "It's fine, I have always got the feeling that asshole's cheating on me." Joy shrugged as if it was nothing to her.

"I heard he's just waiting for you to file a divorce." Seulgi said as she drank her beer.

Joy snorted, "Fucking asshole," She wiped her mouth with a tissue and ordered a beer from the bartender. "Guess what?"

Seulgi felt silly, however she went along with Joy, “Yeah?” She tilted her head in earnest.

“I caught him fucking that girl back in our house, just earlier this day, right on our bed.” Joy laughed as if this was a joke that she was sharing, meanwhile Seulgi felt uneasy. Despite being drunk, Joy knew when someone was looking at her with pity in their eyes. “Please, don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” Seulgi furrowed her brows together.

“Like I am someone so pitiful.” Joy glared at Seulgi.

Seulgi just stayed there, she still had that same look on her face. “I don’t pity you, I pity your husband.” 

Joy snorted once again, “Why?” She took a huge gulp from her beer, “Because I am such a catch, I am so beautiful, so worth someone’s while, is it because you want to fuck me, is that it?” 

Seulgi was yet taken aback yet again by Joy’s words, Joy was pleased with herself that she did that, “Is that how you really see yourself?” 

“Oh don’t hit me with that bullshit, Seulgi, I know everyone wants me.” She flashed a drunken smile towards Seulgi, “Except for my husband apparently.” She laughed, and for some reason, as perverse as it may seem, Seulgi actually found that statement funny. “Also, let’s be real, I know you want me.” Joy gave Seulgi a side glance as she smirked to herself.

“True.” Seulgi laughed and finished her beer in one swig, she was blushing, she hated being put in such situations where everything was so straight forward. “I feel offended that you thought I was fucking your husband,” 

Joy raised her hands in the air, “Well, sorry, he was just really on thin ice, I had the feeling he fucks any woman who breathes near him.”

“Psh, I have standards, Sooyoung.”

“And your standard is me, is that right?” Joy tilted her head to the side flirtatiously. 

“No,” Seulgi watched as Joy’s face contorted into an offended one, “You’re beyond the standard,” 

“Slick,” Joy scoffed and asked Jeongyeon to refill her mug. “So, how many were they? I mean, I know that you’ve just started working for Sungjae, but tell me, how many were they…”

“During my time working for him, there were four, and I thought that he was just really some fuckin’ cassanova, until you visited that one time. I was really disappointed because, wow this beautiful girl I met was into this jackass, then I went to dig deeper and found out that he’s actually married to you… and yeah,” Seulgi laughed. 

“Well, his fucking lost.” Joy sighed and rested her head against the counter and began to cry, “I hate him so much.” She sniffled. She lifted her head and wiped her tears away, “I can’t believe I wasted my precious fucking time on him, I keep on giving him chances, maybe he’ll change, but to no avail he is really hard wired to be a fucking asshole.”

“It’s not too late.” Seulgi gave her a reassuring smile and helped her wipe her tears away. “You’re getting out of the bad marriage, that’s what matters, right?”

Joy nodded while she sniffled, “Right.” 

“You’re also really drunk, you know, you should lay off with the alcohol and drink water…” Seulgi smiled and motioned for Jeongyeon for some water.

Joy wanted to be stubborn and tell Seulgi she was fine, however everything really seemed like they are spinning around, so she thought she might as well listen to Seulgi. 

“How about this, let me drive you home now?” Seulgi offered, she pushed away her beer mug.

“But you have drank beer.” Joy reasoned out.

Seulgi smiled, “Alright, just let me take you home—” Seulgi realized how that might sounded like so she quickly added, “To your place, of course.”

“No,” Joy prolonged the ‘o’ and shook her head, “Not there, I’m staying at my parent’s house right now.”

Seulgi nodded, “Sober up first.”

As Joy sobered up they exchanged a few stories here and there, Joy asked Seulgi why she became Sungjae’s paralegal, and Seulgi answered; “I’m not ready for Law school yet,” and soon she shared how she had been working for years and putting a halt on law school.

“Maybe you’re scared of law school,” Joy said and they both laughed at the idea.

“Maybe,” 

Joy told her that she wanted to find an apartment for her and William, and Seulgi offered to help her in apartment hunting, which lead them to finally exchanging numbers. There was an excitement which fizzled deep within them, but no one really talked about it, they did not want to admit that they are also getting excited with the fact that they are going to meet again. They kept it cool. 

“So when are you filing the divorce?” Seulgi asked, and she noticed that Joy did not have the drunk blush anymore.

“When I am all settled,” 

“I know a really good divorce lawyer, I used to work for her. Do you want me to introduce you to her?” 

“Sure, I’d love that.”

Seulgi really was more than a help to Joy that night, if the woman did not randomly came around, she probably would be pissed drunk that moment and the poor bartender would have to deal with her ass  _ or _ the bartender would have to end up calling Yeri, and Yeri will be the one who had to deal with Joy’s mess.

“Thank you,” Joy somberly showed her gratefulness to Seulgi.

Seulgi furrowed her brows, her clueless charm doing its work again, “For what?”

“For being here and talking to me, I know you didn’t mean to, but thank you. I would have been a real hot mess right now if you weren't around.” Joy laughed, blushing at the admittance. 

Seulgi just laughed and shook her head. She then stood up and gave Joy her hand, “Alright, let’s get you home.”

They were outside the streets now, the chilly air had hit their faces which immediately made Seulgi’s nose red, Joy had noticed this and she smiled at Seulgi. She slowly reached for Seulgi’s face, she then cupped the shorter girl’s cheeks.

They stared into each other’s eyes in silence.

“You know, I can still drive…” Seulgi broke the silence between them, she smiled and pressed her face closer to Joy’s warm palms.

Joy did not want to admit that she wanted her time with Seulgi to end that quickly, so she said, “Treat me to ice cream, you know I just saw my husband fuck someone in our room, so I really need it right now.”

Seulgi laughed, finding the reason silly, but she nodded anyway. “Alright, there’s a convenience store near here, let’s go.”


	3. Getting There

It was actually really cold, and Seulgi at least had three layers of clothing on her; she noticed that Joy seemed fine, and she supposed that was because of the alcohol intake that the taller girl had. Seulgi decided that—opposed to what Joy wanted—she was going to get hot chocolate instead. As of that moment it wasn’t obvious, but Seulgi wanted to be warm, so as subtly as possible she rubbed her palms against each other. Despite being subtle though, Joy had noticed, so she reached out to take Seulgi’s hand; there was a huge smile on Joy’s face, her face was lit up now, as if she just didn’t get through a very emotionally and mentally exhausting day. 

“I really want to call you Joy,”

“My friends actually gave me that nickname, it has something to do with my smile, I guess.” She paused, and then smiled even more, “I mean, that’s how I introduced myself to you, right, so you can.” 

Seulgi just honestly stared at Joy for a good whole ass second there, Joy interlaced their hands together and beamed at her. “Fuck your husband, he’s such a dickhead,” Seulgi randomly blurted out, not really knowing what had gotten into her. She did not really know Joy that well, but she hated how the woman was really taken advantage of. No one really deserved to go through what Joy was going through, and despite being only a new friend of Joy’s, Seulgi wanted to at least give Joy fleeting moments of happiness while she tried to have all this figured out.

Joy laughed, finding it all of a sudden for Seulgi to blurt out such a thing. “Did you think of that when you saw him have women over his office?” It was a harmless question, an out of curiosity one. “I can’t believe he really just had women over there, carelessly, and to think I was in the same space as them as if I just am one of his past times.” 

“I always thought of how fucked up he was, like why did he bother getting married if he’s just going to fuck other girls.” Seulgi pressed the heel of her palm against her forehead. 

They had neared the convenience store now, once they reached the door, Seulgi opened it and let Joy in first. Joy did not want to let go of Seulgi’s hand so she grabbed the girl inside with her, they laughed and moved to where the ice cream was. 

“What do you want?” Seulgi asked.

Joy took an ice cream tub and showed it to Seulgi, “Choco mint?” Seulgi smiled, “Alright,” She then began to lead the way to the counter.

“But how about you?” Joy asked with her brows furrowed together adorably. 

“I feel cold, so I want hot choco,” And as if on cue, she ordered just that. They decided to take a seat on one of the tables and chairs inside, Seulgi found herself staring at Joy again. She was really beautiful, it didn’t hurt to look at her. If Seulgi was any sort of artistic, she would have Joy as her muse, she’d paint a million pieces for her.

Sitting there in silence, letting the comfort of each other’s company settle in, Seulgi remembered the first thing she had told Joy on the first night they met. And it was rather ironic to know that one of her guesses was correct. 

“Remember that night we met?”

“How can I forget, it’s just a month ago.” Joy sarcastically quipped and Seulgi laughed.

“I said, you either had a shit boss or a cheating husband, and I fucking hate that one of them is right, really…” Seulgi sighed and sipped on her hot chocolate. 

“Don’t worry about it, now have some ice cream.” Joy said as she offered a spoonful to Seulgi, she ate it and smiled. 

The rest of the night went by smoothly, they talked a lot, and Seulgi was really paying attention to every little detail about Sooyoung and everything that she said. Seulgi asked about the deal between her and Sungjae, and Sooyoung shared their “love story”.

Seulgi found out that they started dating in their sophomore year in college and they were together ever since, back then Sungjae already had a history of being a cheater and a dickhead. Seulgi would have commented something about it, but she chose not to; Joy was still vulnerable. It was not yet the time.

“How about you?”

"Huh, what about me?" Seulgi tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Any stories to tell?" Joy prodded, and Seulgi figured that she could share something about her last relationship to Joy. It was only fair to do so.

Seulgi nodded and soon shared how she used to be in a long term relationship, which ended because her ex-girlfriend left to go to law school in the States. It wasn't the same sentiment as Joy had with her relationship with Sungjae, Seulgi realized, and she made it sound like that break up did not affect her greatly, when it really did.

But soon, she noticed that she already finished her hot chocolate and Joy was finished with her ice cream. 

Joy stood up from her seat and offered Seulgi her hand, she gladly took it and they began to walk aimlessly in the streets. As Joy began to feel cold, she wrapped her arms around Seulgi's and pressed her body against Seulgi's side; she had no inhibitions at all, she was already comfortable with Seulgi. Or it was really because of the alcohol, either way, Seulgi did not mind the close proximity. She enjoyed the warmth.

"It's getting really late…" Seulgi softly said. “Your son’s probably finding you by now,”

Joy softly chuckled, “You’re right, c’mon, drive me home.”

They were inside Seulgi’s car, music played in the background and they looked quite… contented. 

It was the first time in a long time that Joy had felt at ease with a peaceful state of mind. She felt refreshed, despite the intoxication she had going on. She turned her head to Seulgi’s direction and observed the woman. She was so...beautiful, and nice. She was glad that she made a friend out of Seulgi.

“How are you feeling?” Seulgi glanced at her and smiled.

“Fine now, a bit drowsy.”

“Go to sleep,”

“M’kay.”

After that night, Seulgi and Joy had just grown even more close to each other. There was not a day where they won’t send each other text messages, asking how each other are, exchanging jokes, and sharing what was going on in each other’s end. Seulgi also made sure she won’t mention Sungjae as much as possible, not unless Joy mentioned him. Thus far, Sungjae had never been mentioned once in their conversations.

There was definitely a shift within Seulgi, her friends noticed this, the amount of times she was smiling now wasn’t left unnoticed. 

It was during lunch time, Seulgi went to meet up with her best friend, Wendy, the blonde had noticed Seulgi was extra attentive to her phone and smiled more often. 

“‘You dating somebody or something?” Wendy casually asked Seulgi as she sipped on her iced tea. 

The question had startled Seulgi a bit, she furrowed her brows and shook her head, “I mean if you are, it’s good, Seul, it had been a year or so since you’ve last dated, your random hook-ups are a bit getting old, don’t you think?”

Seulgi was even more taken aback hearing her best friend’s words, Wendy was nothing short of blunt at times, it was just that Seulgi could not wrap her mind around the idea of dating again. And she surely was not dating anyone.

“Jeez, Wannie,” Seulgi laughed and shook her head, “Not everyone finds a Bae Joohyun and gets engaged to her,” She teased and then put her attention back to her pasta. “No, I am not dating anyone.”

“So you like somebody then…” Wendy teased.

Goodness fuck, did Seulgi really like Sooyoung? Well, she surely was attracted to Sooyoung and she wanted to fuck Sooyoung, she definitely lusted on the fine woman, however lately, any thoughts like that had not been in her mind. She thought more of Sooyoung’s well being, how she was holding up, she even got little updates about William. 

There was that one time she and Sooyoung were in a video call, Sooyoung had gladly introduced Seulgi and William to each other, William was immediately whipped for Seulgi, he even complimented Seulgi a lot of times. It was really amusing and adorable. 

Seulgi did look forward to Sooyoung’s texts, the random photos Sooyoung shared to her and even cute selfies, sometimes a little seductive selfies, in which Seulgi found herself replying with ‘Damn, I’d tap that ass’ jokingly. 

But none of those meant she liked Joy in that particular way.

“Earth to Seulgi,” Wendy was waving her hand in front of Seulgi, “Hello, are you there?”

Seulgi snapped out of her reverie and blinked at Wendy.

“Who is this girl, honestly, to have you spacing out in the middle of our conversation?”

Seulgi shook her head, “It’s not like that."

Wendy nodded slowly, “Sure, sure…” However she decided to just drop it, stop insisting it to Seulgi, for now at least.

Sooyoung was a friend, she used to want to fuck. Nothing more, nothing less. Seulgi tried to convince herself.

Probably it was such an in denial kind of thing, because there were the signs of how Seulgi was irrevocably into Sooyoung, whipped as the kids these days called. They did not know each other for that long, but Seulgi would surely cut a limb for her.

They had not seen each other for a while, and Seulgi missed her, she often thought about whether Sooyoung’s hand would still feel soft against hers. 

So, Seulgi was ecstatic to receive a message from Joy, that said:

‘I miss you.  
Let’s have lunch together?’

It was a Sunday and Seulgi was not doing anything. So, she was more than happy to accept the invitation. Who was she to decline?

Seulgi picked her up from her parents' house, it was almost reminiscent to the first dates people usually have during high school, from the way Joy's mom opened the door for Seulgi to the way Joy rushed towards the door to avoid any further questions being asked to Seulgi.

"What was that for?" Seulgi laughed.

Joy shook her head, "Nothing."

Lunch was great, they were too focused on eating than talking, and enjoyed each other's company. It was like Seulgi did not know where to start, and sometimes she got too distracted staring at Sooyoung's face.

Her thoughts then suddenly drifted to what Wendy insisted to her, and it made Seulgi realize how friends don't look at each other like that. Or at least in her case, a friend doesn't look at the other like that, if they do not have any romantic affections whatsoever.

"So, are we just going to stare at each other the whole time?" Joy spoke up jokingly.

Seulgi shrugged, "I mean I am really good looking, it won't hurt to stare at me," The smug reply was totally unexpected, it sent Sooyoung into fits of giggles.

"I am rubbing off on you," She continued to laugh.

It was such a sight for Seulgi to see, she decided that Sooyoung's laughter is one of her favorite sounds now.

"Hm, or I am just humoring you."

"Either way, you are full of it." Sooyoung teased.

"Huh, coming from you." Seulgi laughed and stood up, she offered her hand to Sooyoung and Sooyoung gladly took it. They began to make their way out of the restaurant, they walked aimlessly for a while, talking about trivial things, and generally just enjoying the good weather.

Seulgi was glad nothing had happened between them the first time they had met because if something did, Seulgi won't know Sooyoung this way; and there was that slight chance they wouldn't even be friends to begin with.

° • .

Their (Sooyoung and Seulgi's) bond and closeness were really established to the extent that Seulgi was feeling odd in the presence of Sungjae, in all honesty, Seulgi was an honest woman—as much as she can be—and she never really had wronged Sungjae in any way; it just did not feel right to be around Sungjae anymore. It irked her more than it should have to see him unchanging, he still had women over the office as if it was some kind of brothel, not a law firm.

She always made sure that she minded her own business but the act of the bachelor Sungjae was pulling was getting to her nerves.

Has this pathetic excuse of a man even visited his son to spend time with him?

Seulgi knew the answer to this.

As Seulgi got closer to Joy, she had also gotten quite close to William, Seulgi could still remember the first time she properly met William, she was accompanying Joy doing grocery shopping and then afterwards she offered to just drive Joy to William's pre-school and drive them home. She treated them ice cream—something both Joy and William loved—which ended up making William like her even more.

Afterwards, Seulgi and Joy began to hang out around William. There were times in which Seulgi stayed at Joy's parents' house to spend time with the mother and son. And among those times there was an instance while in the middle of watching a Family movie, Seulgi and William fell asleep, with William snuggled against Seulgi. Joy could not help herself that moment, it looked too adorable, so she took a photo of it. 

Sometimes Seulgi's thoughts would go into some tangent and she'd begin to imagine herself coming home to Joy and William, with William greeting her by running and tackling her into a hug. When she would snap out of those thoughts, there would be this feeling in the gaping hole of her chest, quite heavy and blue and a little grey.

She longed for a family, she realized. Where she'd have a wife and child greeting her when she came home from work, and all the exhaustion in her body would amount to nothing while she spends her time with them. However, that's not something feasible. And it was really difficult to process how Sungjae was taking it for granted.

There she was longing for family, for the company, warmth, and love; none that she really has and people who had those did not see how lucky they were.

So when she (yet again) had witnessed Sungjae sending one of his flings off from his office, and he came back with his smug smile, Seulgi opened up, "You know, Attorney, I can't imagine being happy with different women almost every month."

He just shrugged, "I suppose I am insatiable." Unbothered by the implications which were wrapped in Seulgi's comment.

And that was it, Seulgi decided she can serve an honorable lawyer compared to Yook Sungjae, so the next day she gave him her resignation letter.

A month later, she was jobless and it also had been a while since she and Joy had seen each other, she had gotten busier when she moved into her own apartment, so between taking care of William, and with her work, there was just no time for her to squeeze in to be able to see Seulgi. Or at least that was what Seulgi assumed.

As Seulgi sat on her couch, having thoughts of Sooyoung as usual, her body began aching and needing alcohol, her nightly consumption of liquor had lessened, and it's taking a toll on her already—withdrawals. 

She was about to leave her apartment to go out and drink, and the moment she opened the door, she was surprised to see Sooyoung with a box of pizza in her hand and a six pack in the other, she flashed Seulgi a smile. 

"Surprise!"

Seulgi's reaction was laughter, she unexpectedly hugged Sooyoung, burying her face against the side of Sooyoung's head for a millisecond, just enough so Joy won't suspect anything.

_I miss you._

"I was missing you, and William's over my parents' for tonight, so I thought to spend the night with you," Sooyoung tried to explain herself, a little flustered as she did.

"I was supposed to go out for a drink, it's good you caught me just in time." Seulgi took the box of pizza from Sooyoung's hand and led her inside the apartment.

They were seated on the couch, a movie they really did not care about playing in the background. Joy's legs were resting against Seulgi's lap as they both ate a slice of pizza each. Joy just stared at Seulgi, a small smile gracing her lips as she did. Seulgi was eating the crust of the pizza, so to be annoying, Joy started poking Seulgi’s jaw with her toes.

“My goodness stop eating the crust!” Joy tried to glare at Seulgi.

In return Seulgi pushed Joy’s feet away, “Oh my god, stop being disgusting.” She laughed and furrowed her brows, “What, do you hate crusts?”

Joy smiled cutely and was now poking Seulgi’s cheeks with her toes, “‘You gonna do something about it?”

Seulgi groaned and held down Joy’s feet against her lap and to get some sort of reaction from Joy, Seulgi finished up the pizza crust. 

Joy squealed and squirmed, “No!” She sat up and because of that Seulgi moved closer to the pizza Joy is holding and took a bite from it. “Oh my god, Seulgi!” 

Seulgi was smiling really widely as she chewed the piece in her mouth. Joy reached closer for Seulgi and held her by the jaw, “What for, really—babe, what was that for, huh?” Joy asked, quite annoyed. Seulgi shrugged and then reached for the pizza again, before she could even take another bite, Joy made sure to move it far away from her. “There’s literally more slices left, why are you eating mine?” 

“Hmm,” Seulgi grabbed Joy and placed her on her lap, now Joy was straddling her. “Because I want to eat you,”

Joy stared down at Seulgi, “What?”

“I wanted to eat your piece,” Seulgi shrugged, not really realizing what slipped out from her mouth. 

“Oh my god, I thought you said you wanted to eat me.” Joy laughed.

“Huh?” Seulgi laughed along with her as she grabbed her beer and took a sip from it.

“I mean, I won’t mind.” 

With that statement, Seulgi choked on her beer and began to cough. Joy laughed and tilted her head to the side and gazed at the other girl with sultry eyes. 

She must be fucking around, she souldn’t because Seulgi might just really fuck her right there and then. 

Joy put her hand against Seulgi’s shoulder, even the way she did had an underlying tone of seduction, however Seulgi still wasn't certain whether Joy was just really joking around. Joy turned her body around and placed the unfinished pizza slice on the box and then she put her attention back to Seulgi.

"You just won't mind, you don't want it?" Seulgi had put her hand on Joy's waist now, her head tilted up, she watched Joy lower down her own head, moving closer to Seulgi's face. They both smirked at each other.

To think they were both sober. "Hmm,"

"I might have really said I want to eat you," Seulgi's smirk turned into a smile upon her admittance.

"Hmm, good to hear, maybe for desert," Joy's lips were hovering above Seulgi's so dangerously close.

_Fuck it._

Seulgi thought and she captured Sooyoung's lips and kissed her like how she was supposed to have kissed Sooyoung on the first ever night they had met each other. Sooyoung returned the kiss with the same eagerness and want. This was such a long awaited one, Sooyoung was convinced that they weren't even going to reach this point. Seulgi was just happy to know it was a mutual attraction for each other.

She had reached down for Joy's ass and squeezed it tightly, this had caused a moan from Joy, Seulgi swallowed those moans and she began to massage Joy's ass.

"Fuck, _fuck_ , babe—" Joy began to gyrate her hips against Seulgi's, "Seul, baby…"

Seulgi pulled out from the kiss and began to trail kisses down Joy's jawline down to her neck, sucking on her skin, nibbling, and leaving a mark there. Joy moaned louder, "Do you really not want to finish the pizza first before we skip to desert?"

"Fuck, I waited enough? We waited enough,"

"You wouldn't have if you didn't leave me that night."

Joy was looking into Seulgi's eyes now and she smiled, "But you're not going anywhere tonight but inside…"

"...you, I know, baby girl, I get it." Seulgi chuckled and pecked Joy's lips.

"Hmm," She was pleased, she smiled against Seulgi's lips, before she turned around, still on Seulgi's lap, now being spooned by her, she reached for another pizza slice and as she did, Seulgi cupped her breast. "Oh my god,"

Seulgi squeezed it and made sure to pinch the nipple, "Oops, my hand slipped."

"Kang Seulgi!"

Seulgi just laughed again. Joy turned around and hit Seulgi on the shoulder, "What are you being annoying for?" Joy smiled.

Seulgi pecked her lips, "You call that being annoying?" Joy did not answer, instead she kissed Seulgi again, their tongues gliding against each other. Seulgi did not understand why they had to prolong this, she slipped her hand under Joy's shirt and felt her stomach, enjoying the touch and warmth.

"You're really hungry for something else," Joy giggled as she pulled out from the kiss. Seulgi groaned and hid her face on Joy's shoulder, she just wanted to touch Joy, taste her, and pleasure her.

The wetness between her thighs was getting hard to ignore.

"God, Joy, I swear— once you sit on my face, you'll never want to leave it."

Upon hearing that statement, Joy laughed, "Shit, you sounded like a fuckboy right there, I can't—"

Seulgi just stared at Joy in disbelief, however that soon melted into a look of adoration. She didn't mind fucking Joy really, the woman deserved more than that. And as she sat there, with her arms wrapped around Joy's waist, Seulgi realized that Wendy was absolutely fucking right, she was way into Joy. She really was.


End file.
